Star Trek-Non-series link-A Starship mystery
by TrojanTony
Summary: Celine Harper becomes involved in a mystery and tells the last week of her life by a journal, what is going on onboard the USS Larpin?


Lieutenant Celine Harper's Personal Log, Stardate 54679.1: Strange day today, it started off as every other day starts of on board the USS Larpin, got up, two hours before my duty shift, tended to my basic needs, had breakfast and then went to the Holodeck with a fellow crewmember called Rakter Perton, a Bajorian from one of the Bajorian colonies. There we had a game of Velocity before I had to report for duty at the Bridge. Rakter works in Engineering, so we went our separate ways at the turbo-life. The bridge was it's usual busy self, crewmembers giving out reports to the Captain and First Officer, other crewmembers working on the various consoles that made the back walls of the Bridge, I work at Helm, so I went over to my post and the crewmember there, an ensign called Kerin, got up and finished his duty shift as I sat down, just like clockwork as always. I examined my console, nothing important, a minor course change here, a little nudging with thrusters there, completely routine. And then the ship shopped, best description I guess, the ship was moving along sector 45676, Alpha, a routine patrol mission near the Cardassian border, just a little something until we went to the Dasn system to take over from the USS Victorian since it was there to recover the crew of two ships that had been lost during the war, they had requested that we patrol the border first, in case any disgruntled Cardassians decided to attack, there was still the odd attack from the odd Cardassian commander who held a grunge against the Federation for no real reason at all, just being Cardassian I guess, they are a little xenophobic. I was checking the course again, as usual when the ship just stopped, just like that, all forward motion just stopped. The ship had shuddered as if held in a tractor beam and the Captain had asked for a report, there wasn't any. Engineering than called in and said that the core was behaving strange, it was giving power, but the ship just didn't seem to be receiving a lot of it, it was as if the power was being drained. The Captain then went down to Engineering and a sensor sweep was run to try and find a cause, there wasn't anything at all that was out of the ordinary. I was called from my post to help with the sensors since I have some experience in that area, so I helped out, but there was just nothing there. I stayed on the Bridge and helped out while the rest of the crew tried to find out what had happened to the ship until my shift was over, I said that I didn't mind working a little longer, but I was told that I would be called if I was needed, so I left the Bridge and after leaving the lift, went to my quarters. And now here I am, telling you, strange day.

Personal Log, Stardate54679.2: After writing into my Log last night, I had gone and mingled with the rest of the crew in the Recreation Lounge on deck 3, my quarters are on deck 5. We had all talked about what the reason for the ship stopping could be and then the ship shook , as if it was being fired on and then Red Alert came on and everyone went to their posts, but it was a waste of time, there was nothing there, not even a neutrino spike from a cloaked vessel, just the normal background radiation of space and the standard Comm traffic that you get all the time. The senior crew had a meeting, I'm not a member of the senior crew, so I wasn't in the meeting. After the meeting, the Captain said that if the problem wasn't found by tomorrow, he was going to call for help from a nearby Fleet vessel, the Victorian was and is the closet ship, but he doesn't went to call them away from the system, so after a scan for a nearby vessel, the USS Fairway was located and a sensor lock was kept on it, tomorrow, they would be called, for now, the ship would be made operational again. After the Red Alert was called off, and Yellow Alert went on instead, I left my post and joined a few crewmates for a drink down at the Recreation Lounge. Afterwards, I went to bed.

I woke up at 0600 hours, sweating heavily, I'm not sure what I had, maybe it was a nightmare, but it was unpleasant. I dreamed I was on deck 7, alone for some odd reason and I could hear the yells of other crewmembers, as if they were after me. I seemed to run and hide somewhere in deck 14, and just as I thought I was safe, they found me, looks of hatred on their faces, and then I was dragged out of my hiding place and a Phaser rifle put to my head and then I was shot, as I died in the dream, I saw...something, no idea what it was, it was just something. It was then that I woke up and got up. The rest of the day was spent running diagnostics of the systems to se if the cause could be found there, but there was nothing. At about 1900 hours, a call for help was sent out, ten minutes before my shift was to end. It will be at least six days before they get here, six whole days stuck in space, and not one idea how this happened. I think I'll be spending tonight trying to figure out what could have caused it, maybe I missed something.

Personal Log: Day Three: Didn't feel like making a Stardate to the Log today, my mind is too busy trying to remember the information that was on my console, but all I can remember was the sensors that were saying that there was normal space, a few small pockets of dust and the normal background radiation, nothing special at all. During my duty shift, there was a report that a few crewmembers seem to have disappeared, the life pods are still on the ship, all accounted for, and all the shuttles are still onboard. The Captain has called for the crewmembers to be found, he did try and contact them by the standard means of Comm Badge and ship communications, but there was no answer. A security team is right at this moment looking for them, so far no luck. Hope they're okay.

After my shift ended, I went down to Deck 3 and joined a few crewmates for a talk and a meal, we talked about the missing crewmen, one of them was from Engineering. I hoped it wasn't Rakter, thankfully Rakter then picked that time to enter the lounge and join us. I asked Rakter what he thought could have happened, he's the second in command of Engineering, so the Chief Engineer would be able to give him any information is required. So far there was nothing, even the Chief was bewildered as to what happened, Rakter is also curious about the missing crewmen and knows the one from Engineering, a Betazed called Keartn Zwasit. He was supposed to check out a stray reading in Jeffries Tube Delta 67L. He was supposed to report any problems and as he was going to say something, his Comm connection went dead, murder has been considered as the cause of his sudden cut in communications, but that can't be right, why would a crewmember here want to kill him? It doesn't make sense. I don't even think that a Starfleet crewmember would kill another unless they had too, and even then any officer would try and find a better way out of doing it. Well we then changed topic and talked about the War, hobbies, and pretty much anything at all, but I can tell that everyone is wondering about the missing crewmembers.

Personal Log, day four: I had that dream again, only this time it's worse. I saw the bodies of the Captain and First Officer in the dream, and I saw my own next to them. Then I saw that something again, I wish I knew what it was. I've made an appointment with the ship's counsellor, maybe I can get some insight on these dreams. As I headed for my duty shift after tending to my everyday basics, I noticed a few crewmen seemed to be a little jumpy, as if they were seeing things out of the corner of their eyes, wonder why? I'm fine after I wake up, but then I'm just a workaholic when it's my shift, I don't let a lot bother me. On the Bridge, the mood seem subdued, like all the life was sucked out of everyone and the Bridge was just sleepwalking, or sleep working as the case could be, even the Captain looked a little drawn, is he having the same dreams as well? Well I got myself stuck into my work for a while and didn't notice that there was someone standing over me. I looked up and the Captain was looking down at me. 

"Lieutenant." He said, I know the Captain well, he's a family friend and it was his words that helped me get past my first year at Starfleet Academy, in private I would call him by his proper name, Andrew, in pubic and at duty, I called him Captain or Sir, as I'm supposed to. 

"Yes Sir?" I asked, my attention spilt between my console and the Captain. He bent down and whispered something into my ear. 

"Celine, we need to talk, I think you know what it's about. Come to my quarters after your shift has ended, I need you to send a separate Comm to the Fairway about something that seems to be happening on the ship, meet me there." I gave a slight nod, he has been noticing, wouldn't be a good captain otherwise. 

"Okay Andrew, I'll be there." I whispered back and he gave a small nod that only I could see and returned to his chair. I return to my work, thinking thoughts about what is really going on, is he also getting the dreams like me?

After my shift was over, I went to Andrew's quarters and he was there, looking over the reports about more missing crewmen. I didn't need to use the door chime, he knew me well enough, he used to change my nappies when I was a baby. 

"Come on in Celine, this is not good, more missing crewmen, Engineering reporting that they think it was sabotage that has caused the ship to stop, and Security believes that there is a murderer on board, maybe one of the crew. If only the Fairway could get here sooner, or by the time they get here, there'll be no one left. Oh sorry, please, make yourself at home." I hugged him, he's like a big brother to me, always has been, and I sit down next to him on his Starfleet issue sofa. 

"So have you been getting the same dreams? I can see it in your eyes that something other than what's going on with the ship and crew is bothering you." He set down the PADD he had been reading and then rubbed his eyes. 

"You've always been observant, that's one of the things you're dad loves about you. You guessed right, I have been having odd dreams, last night I saw you die in a dream and it unsettled me. I think the entire crew is affected, but dreams aren't supposed to do that to people, let alone Starfleet officers. Celine, we have to send a Comm to the Fairway and let them know that something could be wrong with the crew. I have the Comm here, it's on a signal that won't be picked up by the Bridge, so it's safe. Here, you send it, add your own words to it if you need too. Dismissed." I took the PADD and after another hug, left his quarters and ended for my own, I'll add and send the Comm in an hour, I just hope the Fairway can get here sooner, I really hope so.

Personal Log, day five: I sent the Comm before I went to sleep, I was really tired and I still am, even after a hard day. It was on the Bridge that things became a little heated between the Captain and two of the Bridge crew. They seemed to be whispering about something, but they weren't doing a good job about the whispering and the rest of the Bridge crew had heard them, me included. They were saying things like the Captain was losing it, and the disappearances were his fault, Andrew took it all in his stride, but when the two crewmen then said that he was the cause of the dreams, he had gotten up and talked to them loud. 

"If you feel that way, then leave the Bridge right now, I am not the cause of the ship being dead in space, nor am I the cause of the disappearing crewmen and the dreams, I am the Captain and it's my duty to protect each and every one of you, if you don't like that, then get off my ship." That made them jump and they just muttered their apologies and went back to work. Andrew looks tired, even worse than I must look, I had a really nasty dream last night as well. I almost snapped at a young ensign who had made a silly noise under his breath at one point, maybe I should ask to be relived of duty for now, I know that Andrew would understand, he looks like he needs a break as well. Before I even needed to ask though, he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Lieutenant, you need a rest, since we're not moving anyway, you can have an break." I can hear a tone in his voice that is also saying, 'wait for me, I'll join you in a moment.' I nodded and quickly entered my commands into the console so that the next crewmember could take over. 

"Thank you Sir." I said and I got up and left the Bridge, Andrew joined me in my quarters ten minutes later, and he saw me crying from lack of sleep and fear. He sat down next to me on my sofa and hugged me as he always does. 

"Shh, Celine, shh. It will be okay, I'm still on duty, but for at least half an hour, I can talk to you, are the dreams affecting you badly?" I nodded my head and cried into his uniform, my hot tears soaking it. "Okay, okay. The counsellor might not be able to help any of us, I've noticed that even she's affected, so cry all you want, you seem to need a good cry anyway." I stayed like this for the whole time he was with me, his soft words calming me enough to make me tired. 

"I have to report back to the Bridge now, why don't you have a nap right now, it might help you a little. I'll see you tonight in Holodeck 2, we'll have a battle against some Klingons is you want, you've always liked a battle to unwind with." I accept his idea and he leaves, now I may as well nap, maybe I'll feel better afterwards.

I joined him at the Holodeck on deck 6 after his shift was over and we fought about two hundred Klingons and then talked about home, my family, dad, everything. For that time, it was like I was home again, talking to my big brother Andrew about my life, my hopes and dreams, just like when I was younger and he would drop by when he was on leave and we would be like brother and sister for a short time, Andrew was the one who had made me want to join Starfleet, so that I could learn more, he was even my sponsor when I signed up for the Academy. He's always been there for me, and my parents are grateful to him for everything he's done for me. So am I, I owe him so much. After the talk, we went to our quarters, we hugged like a brother and sister and he told me that I didn't have to report in for duty tomorrow if I wanted, I could always help out in Engineering with the new sensor modifications if I wanted or just have a day off and relax, I told him that it was nice of him to allow me that, but if I didn't repost in, then it would be regarded as favouritism, and that wouldn't help the crew in anyway. He understood and we went to our quarters for sleep, I hope nothing happens to him, I would hate to lose my big brother.

Personal Log, day six: We've lost 3/4 of the crew overnight, and Andrew is worried. Whoever the murderer is had got to be more than one person, he thinks it could be a group. Rakter is one of the newly dead or vanished, I'm scared, very scared. The Fairway will be here in two days, but I don't think I'm going to live long enough to see the Fairway arrive. I reported for duty as normal, but there was no point, nothing happened on the Bridge at all, it was as quiet as a tomb the whole shift. After my shift, I went to my quarters and slept, something's happening and in two days, this ship will be a tomb.

Personal Log, day seven: One week now, one whole week stuck in one place in space. The strain is showing on Andrew, he almost snapped at the First Officer earlier when he had said something about more missing crewmen, I've hardly heard Andrew yell all that much, but when he does yell he can make even a Klingon snap to attention. Tomorrow the Fairway arrives, but will they get here in time? We have 40 crewmen left, and it's not enough, we have to work double shift's today, I'm tired, but then so is everyone else. What doing this to us?

Personal Log, day eight: If you are reading this Log, then I deplore you, destroy this ship, please! The missing crewmen came back today, but something was wrong, they attacked us on the Bridge and all throughout the ship, Andrew is dead, when the attackers came to the Bridge and aimed a Phaser at me, he jumped in the way of the beam, it was set to kill, he died protecting me. I had jumped up from my chair and kicked out at the man who had fired on my brother and then I ran for the Bridge escape hatch and managed to evade capture and death, I heard Phaser fire and I knew that the rest of the Bridge was and is dead. I'm the last sane crewmember alive, I escaped to my quarters and I have made a barricade. I don't think it will hold them, if you're reading this, please, destroy the ship, destroy everything about this ship, it's cursed, and I don't want the curse to affect anyone else, please! I can hear them, they're outside the door, I have to go now, I'll fight them off the best I can, but I fear that this is it, I'll die a Starfleet officer and I'll make my family extra proud of me, and you too Andrew, this is for you. Goodbye. *Bleep, Log entry saved.*

Two hours later, USS Fairway, Captain Perion Kaeois reporting: We arrived to find the USS Laroin adrift and sent a Security detail over after we got to replies to our hails. The ship was the scene of a massacre. Every crewmember on board is dead, the Captain and First Officer included. The journal of an officer called Celine Harper was found and I have just finished reading it, it's quite disturbing. We are doing as she asks, we had contacted Starfleet Headquarters first of course and we were given permission after I had sent a copy of the Log, I hate this, but it has to be done. 

"We commit the bodies of our colleges to space, may they find their peace in whatever they believe in. May they explore the final frontier."

The Fairway took a firing position behind the Larpin and fired a torpedo into the main Engineering hull, slicing through the hull metal like a hot knife through butter and tore into the core which had somehow been activated again. The crew of Fairway watched Larpin shuddered and then began to collapse in on itself, and then explode into millions of small pieces, the Fairway was too far away because it was a core explosion, but they saw everything. After the rest of Larpin became nothing but space dust, they headed for the Desn system to aid the USS Victorian.

The cause? It was never found out until 2380, after the USS Trojan was destroyed protecting a replica of itself in the past, the person responsible for the Larpin stopping dead in space was found. But the cause of the crew's madness was never found, it's still a mystery to this day.

End. 


End file.
